warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dovewing
|quote = "Dovepaw made a mess of the hunting, true. But she ran to help a Clanmate in trouble when she had no idea what danger. And when we couldn't get Icecloud out of the hole, she was quick to volunteer to be lowered down to help her, even though no cat really knew what might have been down there." |speaker = Spiderleg to Firestar about Dovepaw |ref = Sign of the Moon, page 32}} |apps = None |livebooks = Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks = None}} Dovewing is a fluffy, smoky pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :In the middle of leaf-bare, she and her sister, Ivykit, are born to Whitewing and Birchfall. :Knowing that one of the two sisters might be part of the prophecy, being Firestar's kin, Jayfeather and Lionblaze watch them very closely. At the end of the book, Dovekit and Ivykit make their first venture out of the nursery with all of the warriors watching them. One of the kits has to be one of the Three because Hollyleaf, who is thought to be the third cat, disappears, and is suspected to be dead because the underground tunnels collapsed on her. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Dovekit and Jayfeather are the first cats to realize that the camp is on fire, and Jayfeather is surprised at her very sharp senses for a kit, as she warned the Clan cats before he did. Dovekit is soon apprenticed to Lionblaze, along with her sister, Ivykit , who now are known as Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Ivypaw's mentor, take them down to the lake and to gather water for the curent drought. They are surprised to see how diminutive it is. She says to her sister that they should know who is on the ShadowClan patrol far away, already hinting at her powers. While Dovepaw listens closely to what Lionblaze had to say, Ivypaw wanders away to investigate a dead fish. A RiverClan warrior, Rainstorm, sees her, and dashes towards her, thinking she is eating the fish and stealing prey. Before he can attack, he gets trapped in the mud and requires help. After rescuing him, they take him back to the ThunderClan camp to rest. When Rainstorm regains his strength, Dovepaw is chosen to later escort Rainstorm home. When they reach the RiverClan camp, she notices that there is a very ill cat in the camp. Dovepaw is surprised that no other cat can sense this. :A moon later, she gets a dream from Yellowfang, where the gray she-cat tells her the prophecy: ''After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on the dove's gentle wing. Dovepaw tries to forget about the dream, but then realizes that it isn't an ordinary dream, and later finds out that it is a prophecy for her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. :Later on, Dovepaw tells everyone about the big brown animals she has heard are blocking the water from getting to the lake. The warriors don't believe her, thinking it's just a tale from the nursery, some even complaining about this nonsense. Even her father tells her to stop telling lies. After everything has quieted down, Lionblaze goes over to her and says to follow him. He leads her outside of the apprentices' den and asks her what she can hear, and she says that she can hear the dawn patrol returning, and that Berrynose trod on a thistle a while ago. When the patrol appears, Lionblaze sees that she is right. He then goes to get Jayfeather, and says his suspicions that Dovepaw may be the One. Dovepaw asks them what the One is, but is ignored. Jayfeather tells her that she can hear things and see things other cats can't, which surprises Dovepaw. She is resentful when she finds out that she is part of the prophecy, stating that she does not wish to be special. Jayfeather explains to her that it's not her choice, and she has to learn about her powers for the good of the four Clans. :Later, when Lionblaze convinces Firestar, who then convinces the other leaders, to send a patrol upstream to see if something is blocking the water, Dovepaw and her mentor are chosen to go for ThunderClan. They meet up on ShadowClan territory and find that Tigerheart and Toadfoot from ShadowClan, Petalfur and Rippletail from RiverClan, and Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan would be going with them. Soon after their quest begins, they head off to the Greenleaf Twolegplace. Dovepaw is then frightened along with her companions, as they are driven back nearly to the forest. During this journey, one of the ShadowClan cats, Tigerheart, appears to show affection for her and wants to protect her a lot, though Dovepaw is annoyed by his protectiveness. Soon after, they find out beavers are blocking the stream and they have a battle with them, aided by kittypets Snowdrop, Jigsaw, and Seville. Unfortunatly, Rippletail dies from the attack. Dovepaw is the cat that goes inside the dam to break it. Dovepaw returns from the journey and is struggling emotionally as she does not have the comfort of her newfound friends, but she still does make up with Ivypaw, and tells her that she will always be her friend, and will never leave her again. ''Fading Echoes :Dovepaw awakens only to be bothered by another dream revolving around the death of Rippletail, still believing that it was her fault that the tom had died on the journey. She is haunted constantly by his death. She uses her powers to check on the other Clans territories. One day when she spots two cats near the lakeshore on ThunderClan territory. She becomes worried and goes to Jayfeather who identifies the cats as Mothwing and Mistyfoot. He explains to her that they're grieving for the loss of Leopardstar and are on their way to the Moonpool. She asks if they should tell Firestar, but Jayfeather only counters with asking would she really want to wake their leader. The she-cat agrees and questions the tom about deputies always becoming leader. Jayfeather then tells her the stories of Mudclaw and Hawkfrost. He finally helps relieve her of her thoughts about Rippletail, telling her every cat has a destiny and Rippletail followed his to his death, so it wasn't her fault at all. Dovepaw feels better at this, but still wants to tell Firestar about Leopardstar's death. Jayfeather becomes annoyed, saying she wouldn't have a way of explaining how she knew and Firestar couldn't know of their powers. Dovepaw is upset by this, but she is shooed off and goes to join patrols. :Brambleclaw selects her to go on border patrol with Lionblaze and himself. He chooses Ivypaw and Cinderheart to join them as well. As the patrol goes through the forest, Dovepaw sends leaves flying onto her sister's back. Her sister does the same and they begin to chase each other leading up to Dovepaw to push Ivypaw off of a log. Dovepaw becomes worried when her sister doesn't respond after her fall, but Ivypaw is only playing dead. The sisters continue to play until the catch sight of the now full lake. They head down to it, remembering how it is just a muddy patch with dead fish. Ivypaw questions how the water came back and Dovepaw explains that all the streams are still running. Their thoughts are interrupted by their deputy who is angry with them by all the noise they made. The two feel ashamed of what they've done and agree to remark the scent markings only for Ivypaw to get a splinter in her paws. Cinderheart gets it out and Brambleclaw finds the stick that caused the problem. Dovepaw remembers when she had trotted over once before as well. The group are ordered to get rid of the wood and throw it into the lake. Just as the last one is gone, Dovepaw hears the sound of a cat hurt. She recognizes it as Jayfeather, seeing him licking himself trying to figure out what had hurt him. Dovepaw shivers, for a reason she can't explain, as she sees the worry in Lionblaze's eyes. It had been Jayfeather's stick. :Then Dovepaw goes tree-training with Ivypaw, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart the next morning, which is a stormy and vicious day. Firestar has decided to add new battle tactics, tree-climbing being one of them, since ThunderClan is the best climber of the four clans. Cinderheart instructs the two apprentices to drop onto Lionblaze's shoulders, pretending he's a ShadowClan patrol, as he hunts for a squirrel, and after several tries, they successfully surprise him after a while. Dovepaw hears dogs chasing WindClan warriors, Sedgewhisker one of them, and is left in a foul mood after Lionblaze tells her she can't be as close to Sedgewhisker as she was before. After Cinderheart tells her and Ivypaw about how Longtail says he once crossed from the Great Sycamore to camp without once touching the ground, Dovepaw and Ivypaw race, only for Dovepaw to hop onto a branch and fall to the ground, falling on Lionblaze. :That night, Dovepaw is unable to fall asleep. Ivypaw suggests they go out into the forest like they did before, and Dovepaw shows Ivypaw a secret way out of camp since Rosepetal is guarding the camp entrance. Dovepaw coaxes Ivypaw into going into WindClan territory to see how Sedgewhisker is doing, as she is worried about her friend. Eventually, they make it onto the moorlands and just outside WindClan camp. They get caught when Weaselfur raises the alarm as they talk to Sedgewhisker, causing the entire Clan to wake up. Then Heathertail and Breezepelt are chosen to lead them back to ThunderClan camp. Insisting they see Firestar, Heathertail and Breezepelt talk Rosepetal, who is on guard, into allowing them into camp. The chapter ends as nearly every cat comes out to see why WindClan is in camp. Night Whispers :Dovepaw gets the very first point of view in the book, just as the battle with ShadowClan is ending. She notices Firestar, who has lost a life, being dragged away from the battlefield, and Russetfur, lying dead on the ground with Blackstar bent grievingly over her. ThunderClan declares the battle done, and all the cats leave in silence. She wonders if the battle was her fault. :The next morning, after the battle, Dovepaw wakes up to voices. She hears Lionblaze and Jayfeather talking about Ivypaw, and she gets up to go join them, but Berrynose cuts her off. :Later in the morning, Dovepaw joins Berrynose, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart on their hunting party. All throughout their hunting trip, Dovepaw is distracted, attempting in vain to listen to Lionblaze and Jayfeather’s conversation. When she finally locates them, she hears them talking about how Ivypaw is training with the Dark Forest, and she is shocked. She continues with her training, but only half-heartedly, immersed in her own mind. Dovepaw wanders throughout the forest, still thinking. She demands to know if Ivypaw is training in the Dark Forest, and Ivypaw is defensive, saying it is only to make her a better warrior. Ivypaw is fed up with her arguments and leaves her alone. Dovepaw finds Jayfeather in his den, and they have a quarrel. :That next night, she meets Tigerheart. She follows him to the abandoned Twoleg nest where they play for a while. When Tigerheart is showing off on the beams, leaping from one to the other to the next, Dovepaw hears a crack, which reminds her of the beech tree that fell over ThunderClan's camp, and in a panic, she knocks Tigerheart from the log. When they both recover enough to look up at the beam, it looks whole, but when they look closer, they notice a tiny, fresh split in it. They joke around until Tigerheart grows serious and tells Dovepaw how much he cares about her. They decide to meet again the next day. :The next morning, Lionblaze takes Ivypaw out hunting and training with her sister and Cinderheart. Lionblaze noticed that she seemed tired and weary, though he doesn't know why. Dovepaw catches a blackbird. When she does so, she hears the fox in the camp, and lets the blackbird go. They sprint towards camp, joining up with Cinderheart and Ivypaw. Lionblaze launches himself at the fox, but is knocked away, and Dovepaw joins into the fight, nipping at its legs. ThunderClan manage to drive the fox away. Dovepaw is guilty, thinking she should have heard the fox sooner, but Lionblaze soothes her by saying that she could not have been expected to hear it while she was busy hunting. They go off to fight it alone, and drive it away, out of Clan land. :A couple of mornings later, Dovepaw goes to find Jayfeather, who makes his excuses and leads her away to talk. They meet Lionblaze and speak about Ivypaw and her visits to the Dark Forest. She races off to go hunt, then encounters Ivypaw, who reveals her knowledge about Dovepaw and Tigerheart's secret meetings. Dovepaw retaliates with her knowledge about the Dark Forest meetings, and Ivypaw tells her that Tigerheart visits the Dark Forest, too. However, Dovepaw refuses to believe it and tells her to leave her alone. :Later in the day, Lionblaze calls her to go hunting with him by the WindClan border. They leave, taking Cinderheart and Leafpool along with them. Lionblaze and Breezepelt get into a fight over a thrush and the hunting patrol intervenes. Cinderheart leads Dovepaw away from the border and Lionblaze sends her off to go hunt by herself. :That night, Dovepaw meets with Tigerheart at the arranged spot. She tells him naively about Jayfeather's herb patch. Dovepaw hears her sister, who had followed them. A ShadowClan patrol chances upon Tigerheart and the two sisters. Tigerheart quickly hides Dovepaw under a bush and Ivypaw is captured. In a panic, Dovepaw returns to the camp and goes into her den. She pretends to wake up and notice that Ivypaw is missing. The Clan learns that she has been captured by ShadowClan, though they don't know why she was out by the border at night. Dovepaw's feeling of guilt intensifies when she learns that ShadowClan will return Ivypaw in exchange for the herbs to cure Littlecloud's greencough. She confronts Tigerheart at the Gathering and demands to know why he told his Clan about the herbs. She feels hurt and betrayed by Tigerheart and ceased her meetings with him. At the end of the book, Dovepaw tells her sister of her powers and promises to take care of her. Sign of the Moon :Dovepaw goes into her warrior assessment with her mentor, Lionblaze, with Spiderleg assessing her. She has trouble with her assessment because she keeps focusing on how Ivypaw is doing with hers. She doesn't catch anything on the first part of the assessment. For the second part, she is paired with Icecloud to try hunting in pairs. She is nervous about giving a warrior instructions, but decides on catching a blackbird. When Icecloud is getting into position, Dovepaw can hear a hollow sound underneath her footsteps, and realizes that Icecloud is falling. Dovepaw tries to pull her to safety, but she falls into a tunnel and wrenches her shoulder. Lionblaze offers to get Icecloud, but since Dovepaw was smaller, she offered to get Icecloud instead. She succeeds in rescuing Icecloud. :Later, she receives her warrior name, Dovewing, and her sister receives hers, Ivypool. She had feared that she wouldn't pass since she didn't catch anything, but because of her actions during Icecloud's accident, she was deemed worthy of becoming a warrior. :She was seen with Bumblestripe during a Gathering, and seems to show some affection for the tom. She and Tigerheart reunite, but Dovewing painfully states she does not have feelings for him anymore, though this is a lie. Dovewing still loves Tigerheart, but thinks he betrayed her. She was seen thinking about Tigerheart on the way to camp, wishing that she could forget about him. While on the way back to camp, Blossomfall stares at Dovewing and tells her that she stole her brother's heart, her tone teasing but her gaze serious. :Firestar assigns her, Foxleap, and Squirrelflight to go to the mountains with Jayfeather. On the journey, Dovewing hears all the Twoleg noises and closes her eyes, too afraid to open them. Then Jayfeather tells her to block out her senses and she does, walking beside Foxleap, who appears to have a small crush on her. They also come across two dogs, and Dovewing and Foxleap are supposed to hide Jayfeather in a hedge. But the second dog, who is much, much older than the first dog, comes and barks at the other dog. Foxleap predicts playfully that the other dog was scolding the younger to stop attacking the cats, and to go back to herding the sheep. :When they arrive at the Tribe's home, she tries nest that is lined with feathers she hates that the feathers stuck to her fur. She talks to Splash and tells her that she misses the trees and grass. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :After Bumblepaw learns the Lightning Strike technique, by his mentor, he is shown to be very eager to show the newly learned move to Dovepaw and Ivypaw. He has them pretend to be invaders, as he shows them how to stalk low, and then quickly pounce. Dovepaw seems slightly startled by the attack, while Ivypaw seems rather skeptical of it at first, until Bumblepaw finally explains the retreat and the second strike involved in the Lightning Strike technique. Trivia *Dovewing's eye color has been mistakenly said to be blue on multiple occasions. *Dovewing's eye color was originally said to be green. *On the cover of ''The Fourth Apprentice, she was illustrated with green eyes,See cover here :http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fourth_Apprentice although they may simply be reflecting the forest. This also may have been done due to the fact that she was described with green eyes as a kit in Sunrise. *Dovewing is the reincarnation of Dove's Wing. *She has kittypet blood because her grandfather, Cloudtail, was born as a kittypet. *It has been said that she looks exactly like Dove's Wing, despite the difference in their eye color. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Whitewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Father: :Birchfall: Sister: :Ivypool: Grandmothers: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Brightheart:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 Grandfathers: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-Grandmothers: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App Status Unknown :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Aunts: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: Great Uncles: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Thornclaw: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Great Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Great-Great Uncle: :Firestar: Cousins: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Main Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Warriors